


Sweeter Than Heaven; Hotter Than Hell

by dumbwitchhours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, F/F, M/M, Making Out, Post-Graduation, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbwitchhours/pseuds/dumbwitchhours
Summary: Kiyoko is excited to go back to Miyagi for her summer break -- catch up with old friends, get away from the stress of classes.She doesn't expect to run into Tanaka Saeko. She doesn't expect it to go so well.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweeter Than Heaven; Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detokaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detokaki/gifts).



> Hi! So, uh, this is my first thing I've ever posted here, first thing I've written since, like.... a long time ago. ff dot net days. 
> 
> Anyways. Hi, please take some sapphic smut. I don't know what came over me but I hope y'all enjoy. Please be kind. 
> 
> The title is a reference to Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine cuz, yknow, drumming. heh. Anyways.

Kiyoko hadn’t been back to see any Karasuno games since she graduated, and she found herself unexpectedly excited to be attending. It had been over four months since she had graduated and while she had always intended to come back more often, college had been a much busier experience than she expected. So before she knew it, it was summer break and the warm days were calling her home.

As luck would have it, her break aligned with Daichi and Suga’s, and they were all planning to spend a large part of their time catching up in person. The video chats hadn’t felt the same as being in the presence of people who had known her for years. 

Suga grinned at her when she opened her front door and she couldn’t help but throw herself at him, immediately sinking into his warm hug. He was the best hugger. 

“Oi,” grumbled Daichi dramatically, “I guess you didn’t miss me at all.”

Detaching herself from Suga, Kiyoko plastered on a stern expression. “Of course not, Sawamura,” she scolded, “Why would I miss you?”

He gripped his chest as if wounded by her words, “Shimizu-san, I thought we were friends.”

“Hm.” She turned her back on him and smiled conspiratorially with Suga. She could only hold the ruse for a moment, though -- she had never been good at hiding her true feelings, even for harmless teasing, and she really had missed her friends so so much. 

Daichi welcomed her hug warmly, and he smelled the same and had the same breadth that always made her feel so comforted when she was overwhelmed. From the tightness of his arms around her, he, too, had been missing home. 

Suga broke them up with a gentle nudge, and a semi-apologetic, “This is very sweet, but we’re already running late.” 

Looking at the time, Daichi became very serious and hustled them both into the car, opening Kiyoko’s door with a dramatic bow. 

“Ah, I see! As soon as our beautiful friend returns she gets ALL the kind treatment! How fickle a relationship can be..” Suga sighed at the sight. 

Daichi moved with all the quickness provided by intense volleyball practice to grab Suga’s door handle before the gray-haired boy could. He bumped into his boyfriend “accidentally” as he bowed and opened the door, grinning victoriously. 

Suga kissed him on the cheek as he slipped into the front seat and warmed at the bright blush that spread across Daichi’s cheeks as he shut the door.

He had composed himself by the time he rounded the car and got in the driver’s seat, and the three caught up on mild gossip about people they were going to be seeing that evening as he drove them to the high school. 

Kiyoko felt so much more at peace than she had in months, like something in her that had been rattling offbeat settled the longer she was breathing in the familiar Miyagi nights. 

They parked near Aoba Josai, the host of tonight’s game, and walked towards the volleyball gym. The sun had gone down on their drive but the dusk glow didn’t dampen how hot the evening still felt. 

As much as she had missed it, she had to admit that August in Miyagi was not only miserably hot but also intensely humid. Even in the loose linen pants -- she still didn’t feel confident bearing her scars in public -- and black tank top she had chosen for the evening, sweat was making her clothing cling and stick to her skin even just on the short walk. 

She tied her hair up messily, jogging to catch up with the boys as they entered the gym. She followed them up to the bleachers, finding the correct cheering section with the bright pops of orange and dark waves of black. And -- to her delight -- the taiko drumming team that had arrived at nationals! They must have become regular members of the cheering section for Karasuno. 

They wound their way down the bleachers and settled near the front, squeezing in so they could get a good view of their kouhai in action. 

As she settled into her seat, Kiyoko’s glasses started to slip down her face. She caught them just before they fell and pushed them back into place, taking a moment to make sure they were positioned so that they wouldn’t fall again. 

She took her hand away and blinked, realizing that while she was fixing her glasses she had been accidentally staring at someone -- at the head of the taiko drummers, actually. 

And now Tanaka Saeko was staring right back at her. 

Saeko hadn’t changed much since Kiyoko last saw her -- from a distance, in the blur of everything that was nationals. (From a distance, just a glimpse. A glimpse or two.) Her fierce gaze was just as piercing now as it had ever been, and it was focused on Kiyoko. For a moment, she was terrified the older woman would be offended.

But Saeko broke out into a grin, and did some sort of half-wave-half-salute with her drum sticks, and it was such a tremendously goofy behaviour from such an extremely intimidatingly attractive woman that Kiyoko found herself smiling in return. 

Someone yelled from beside Saeko and she startled, looking away and then back again. She met Kiyoko’s eyes once more and winked before turning to yell at some man in an orange headband. 

Kiyoko instantly flushed, and she looked away. Unfortunately, right to the eyes of Suga, her dear friend, her sweet -- 

He grinned innocently, and she sighed. Closed her eyes and tried to will away the pink flush she knew was heating her from head to toe. 

Because  _ one wink.  _

Because  _ Tanaka Saeko. _

Suga pursed his lips. “Sooo, Shimizu--”

“Suga,” She warned, stern. Eyes still closed. Still. Fucking. Blushing. 

“Hey! I was just going to say -- “

“Suga,” She warned, again. 

He sighed, loudly, dramatically. “But Shimizu, I’m your friend. I just want to know if, you know, there have been any developments.”

She opened her eyes and leveled him with her stoniest face, jaw clenched. “Developments.”

He nodded, smiling sweetly. “Yes!”

Daichi, who had been watching the teams warm up and mentioning all sorts of things about their new players that neither of the other two were paying much attention to, decided that now was the time he wanted to regain his spatial awareness. 

“Hey, Shimizu-san, you look a bit flustered. Are you ok? Do you need water?” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

Suga stifled a snicker and Shimizu elbowed him, leaning over him to smile at Daichi reassuringly. “I’m alright. Thank you.”

He nodded back, seriously.

She settled into her seat, and Suga leaned over to whisper, “Yeah, do you need water?”

She shot him a dangerous glare. 

Luckily for her, that was the moment the players all started to officially line up to start the game. 

Unluckily for her, that meant that was also the moment that Saeko began yelling to lead the drummers. And that. Well. It was just a really, really, wonderful Japanese art form. And she was so glad that there were people dedicated to it. And Saeko especially. 

Saeko, who was facing the crowd so that she could lead. 

Saeko, who really, really filled out their uniform. 

Suga cleared his throat. “Ai, Shimizu, the court is a bit to the left.” 

She would have had a great retort, but of course that was the moment that Saeko glanced her way and graced her with yet another wink. 

These Miyagi summer nights were going to kill her, she thought faintly. 

  
  


\----

  
  


The game was a rush, but Karasuno managed to take it in straight sets. They were strong -- the new first years promising but unstable parts of the team. It was early in the season, though, and she had faith that they would manage to pull the team together. 

They filed out into the cooled night air and Kiyoko shivered as it hit her heated skin. 

“There’s an afterparty,” Suga hummed, his tone suggesting nonchalance but his smile suggesting compliance. 

Kiyoko met Daichi’s eyes, and he smiled sheepishly, “It will be fun! One of the guys from the Neighborhood Association is hosting.” Then after a pause, “And none of the kids should be there. They better be heading home to rest!” He frowned, as if thinking about making sure the team was going to head home and get rest tonight. 

She tugged his hand, gesturing into the welcoming night. “Lead on, boys!” 

As they walked, Suga and Daichi each linked an arm with her. She felt almost as if she had already been drinking, so fuzzy and warm and comfortable. 

“I wish Asahi was here,” Daichi muttered wistfully. 

Kiyoko tightened her grip on his arm. “Next time,” she promised, “December, we will all be together again.”

Daichi, strong and steady and warm, grinned at her like she was wonderful and planted a kiss on top of her head. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.”

The house hosting the party was modest and they were greeted at the door by a grinning blonde man, who welcomed them heartily with the enthusiasm of the already tipsy. 

Within a few moments of their own arrival, many more people from the stadium poured in -- a hodgepodge of the Karasuno-adjacent. The lights were dim and there was plenty of beer and alcohol stocked, so the three each grabbed a drink and settled in the living room.

Kiyoko absently listened to the music humming from the speakers as Daichi and Suga got distracted flirting with each other. Her gaze hovered at the entry, even though she wasn’t expecting anyone. But she felt restless. 

Maybe she was just curious. 

The music buzzed around her, a dreamy American pop song that made her sway a bit in time to the beat. 

In a twist on her usual style, Saeko entered the room without fanfare. She didn’t see Kiyoko, but Kiyoko definitely saw her. 

She hadn’t changed out of her uniform, and the tunic fluttered and clung to her carelessly. The armbands covered her forearms, but what was revealed was enough to demonstrate how fit the older woman was. The bow that synched her tunic hinted at how small her waist must be --

Kiyoko tore her gaze away, mortified. She needed to calm down.

She turned to Suga and Daichi, only to see them flirting still, only quieter and closer together now. Sighing, she finished her beer and offered them an excuse as she stood up and headed back to the kitchen for another drink. 

She squeezed past clusters of people until she reached the fridge. She opened the door and peered inside, trying to search her brain for any information about which beer would taste the… least like beer. She knew she was wasting electricity with her indecision, but she really didn’t want to suffer through something like whatever it was that Suga liked. 

“The one on the bottom left,” shouted a bright voice, very close to Kiyoko’s ear. She startled violently, nearly hitting her head on the freezer door. 

Above her, grinning, was Tanaka Saeko. She was pointing into the fridge and, after a moment of stupefied staring Kiyoko followed where she was pointing and grabbed what she saw there, backing away to allow the other woman to make her selection. 

She cracked open the can and sipped. It tasted sweet, like apple juice with a bite. Not like beer at all. 

At the satisfied noise she made, Saeko patted her arm happily. “See! I told you that was the right choice.”

Kiyoko looked at this gorgeous woman and felt electricity from where they were touching. She smiled warmly, “Yes, it was.”

\---

Kiyoko wasn’t sure how she ended up where she was. Not like she forgot -- she had really only had that one more drink. But she felt warm from head to toe, in the heat of Saeko’s attention. 

They hadn’t parted in the hours since they met in the kitchen. But the kitchen was small, and crowded, and busy, so they retreated. And the music was loud, so they had to sit close. 

And of course, as people got more and more drunk, they also got louder, so they had to sit just a bit closer. 

And Saeko was funny. She had the energy of her little brother (which, no, Kiyoko did not want to think of that Tanaka right now, or tonight at all), but a chaos all her own. She winked, arguably, too much. And every time she leaned forward to make a point of extreme importance a slip of skin, just along her collar, and down, down… was exposed.

And Kiyoko really couldn’t think. 

“It really is so damn loud,” Saeko complained, leaning a bit away from Kiyoko. She frowned, tapping her chin with a finger, thinking. 

After a moment she seemed to come to a decision. She locked eyes with Kiyoko, her gaze intense and -- if Kiyoko wasn’t totally misreading -- wanting, too. “I live just around the corner. If you wanted,” she paused, awkward for the first time that night, “Well, if you wanted to come. Ah. Ha. Well, with me. There. Oh, wow this is going terribly. Please dear god stop me --”

“Alright.”

“-- I am going to --- wait. What?” She stopped, grinned. Blushed a bit.

(wow, blushed. Because of her. Kiyoko. oh.)

“Alright, well let’s go then.”

They leave quietly, without fanfare. She texts Daichi and Suga so they know she is alright, and follows the sway of Saeko’s hips through the party and to the exit. 

They slip on their shoes and step out into the evening. 

The night breeze drags a shiver from Kiyoko once again, and Saeko grabs her hand and pulls her close, bold. Their fingers link, and Kiyoko feels so, so warm. 

They walk, hand in hand, as Saeko continues to tell stories, her gestures no less wild for all that they are restrained to one hand. 

She winks at Kiyoko six times between the party and her front door. 

Six times. 

They enter the house, slipping free from their shoes quietly, aware of the sleeping wing spiker. Saeko leads her down the hall to the last door and as it closes behind them Kiyoko is suddenly starving. 

She grips Saeko and pulls her into a kiss. It’s messy at first, but Saeko smoothes her fingers along Kiyoko’s cheeks, temples, hair, the back of her neck. 

She is gripping, too, her fingers winding in the fabric of Saeko’s tunic, tugging almost desperately. 

The stumble, gracelessly to the bed. Saeko turns them as they arrive and pushes Kiyoko down first, so that she is half reclined on the mattress, her legs still dangling to the floor. 

“Oh, god,” Saeko huffs, “You are so fucking hot.”

Kiyoko flushes, caught off guard. Of course she knew Saeko had to be attracted to her. She had been invited back to her bedroom. But to just say it like that…

Saeko steps forward and pulls Kiyoko to sit upright, dragging her into another kiss. This time, they don’t part. 

Kiyoko’s hands move, searching, and find the sliver of skin that had been teasing her all night. The bit of collar bone, peeking out through the black fabric. In a moment of impulse, she breaks the kiss and moves her lips to meet her fingertips, kissing the pale slip of skin. 

Saeko gasps, startled. “Kiyoko.” Her fingers tangle in Kiyoko’s hair, encouraging, and the other hand brushes against her cheek. 

Newly confident, Kiyoko nudges the fabric a bit more to the side, lets her hands push it out of the way. She kisses, messy, hungry, as her hands keep traveling and tug the bow holding on Saeko’s tunic. 

Breathing out sharply, Saeko laughs. “Ai, cheater!” Then she tugs Kiyoko away, reluctant. 

She steps back once more and tugs off her tunic, letting it pool at her feet. 

Kiyoko can’t breathe. 

Saeko grins, sharklike, and nods her head. “I’m going to make you very happy,” she determines, and steps forward to push Kiyoko flat on the bed. Her fingers trail gently, sliding beneath her tank top and pushing it up, up, off. 

Kiyoko stares as Saeko crawls to hover above her. The older woman doesn’t waste any time, her mouth descending to pursue the trails blazed by her fingers only moments before. She mouths wetly over the lace of Kiyoko’s bra (suddenly, momentarily she is so glad she wore a cute bra today). 

“Saeko,” Kiyoko gasps, desperate. She is so distracted by that clever mouth, pushing past her bra and sucking in her nipple that she barely realizes she is being coaxed out of her loose pants, and calloused drum playing fingers press against her and her whole body is on fire. 

She rests her fingers there, tapping a gentle rhythm, playful. Kiyoko wants to strangle her. 

“Please,” She gasps, wanting to be angry, sounding so, so desperate. 

“Please, what, sweetheart?” Saeko purrs. Her breath ghosts over the nipple she had been teasing. 

Kiyoko whines quietly. She doesn’t want to say it, knows she wants but…

Saeko moves, her mouth pressing close to her temple, cheek to cheek. “Tell me what you want. _Please._ ” She teases. 

Kiyoko groans, “Your fucking mouth.” A request? A criticism?

“Your command, sweetheart,” Saeko promises, and then she is sinking down and her mouth is so incredibly warm on Kiyoko’s clit she is already shivering. Her panties are still on and her whole body is shaking. Saeko’s eyes trail up, meet hers. She breathes, heavy and warm across the wet expanse of the brunette’s pussy.

Saeko tugs at Kiyoko’s underwear, suddenly impatient. Kiyoko lifts her hips and together they strip her bare. She falls to her elbows, watching as Saeko kneels on the floor in front of her. The blonde pushes her thighs open, hands trailing gently across her skin, pressing kisses gently along the inside of her legs as they part. 

Kiyoko doesn’t know how she hasn’t shaken apart at this point. How she hasn’t burst into flames. 

Saeko presses her lips to her clit suddenly, and hums, and then her tongue darts out and Kiyoko keens, nearly slipping from her elbows. The blonde presses her hands gently but firmly to the brunette’s hips to keep them in place, and flicks her tongue, teasing and playing, letting her fingers hover and play along Kiyoko’s folds. 

“Saeko,” Kiyoko moans, “Please, yes.”

She is so wet now, so wet that the first finger slides in easily. Slides and curves. Kiyoko does fall from her elbows this time, landing flat on her back. She can feel Saeko’s smile against her clit. Her pleased laugh, followed by a renewed energy. 

She slides in a second finger, and together she starts fucking Kiyoko steadily, teasing her with her tongue the whole time. 

Kiyoko cannot believe the noises coming from her throat. 

Saeko’s teeth brush, only just, against her clit, and then she seals her lips around the nub and sucks, hard.

Kiyoko bites down on the blanket next to her so she doesn’t yell as she trembles head to toe. Her thighs clamp around Saeko’s head, and she can feel her silky hair and the rough texture of her headband that she was  _ still  _ wearing. Her whole body feels like it has been filled with static, and she is certain that this is the best orgasm she has ever had. 

She pants, coming down, catching her breath. As she regains herself, she sits up and peers at Saeko, who is still gently placing kisses to her inner thighs and dangerously close to her still sensitive folds and swollen clit. 

The older woman smiles at her, gently this time. “How we doing, sweetheart?” she asks, as if she hadn’t just completely wrecked Kiyoko. 

“Uh,” Kiyoko starts, and her voice cracks. Saeko laughs and she flushes again. 

This prompts a wounded groan from the older woman and Kiyoko peers at her curiously. Saeko scrunches up her nose. “You’re just so pretty when you’re all flustered like that. Makes me want to do something about it.”

Kiyoko smiles, wicked. “Well maybe you should.”

\---

  
  


Tanaka Ryunosuke loved the morning after a victory. The ache in his muscles felt so well earned. But he was always  _ starving,  _ so when he woke up and smelled breakfast already cooking, he scrambled to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt so he could snag some of whatever his sister was cooking. 

He stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, not noticing until he was standing there that there was more than one voice. 

Great, his sister had another one of her overnight friends over. 

Still, food was a powerful motivator, so he put on a smile and turned to greet --

Oh. 

Oh no. 

“Kiyoko-Senpai,” he wheezed.

Saeko smiled, “Oh yeah! I keep forgetting that you know Ryu, Kiyoko-chan!”

Kiyoko nodded, shyly smiling at Tanaka. “Hello, Tanaka.” She turned to Saeko, and her smile turned to something… intimate. 

Ew. He did not need to see this. 

“I hope I’ll see you again soon, Saeko.” Kiyoko then called a goodbye to Ryu as she retreated to the door, his sister escorting her for a more private goodbye. 

Ryu slumped at the table, miserable. 

When Saeko returned, she pinched at his cheeks, “Ai! What has you so down baby brother?”

He glared at her, “You are. The worst.” 

She scowled at him, “Hey! I’m your darling sister! I support you! I feed you!”

She continued listing all of the things she did for her little brother, and Tanaka sighed to himself, his puppy love crush slowly getting trampled by his awful, terrible sister. 

\----

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Suga teases Kiyoko about this to no end. It's still worth it. (And she would do it again!) 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it I would love to hear that from you! A Kudo and/or comment would be very kind!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night/witching hour/whatever time it is
> 
> Oh and because this is what started this all, happy birthday Detokaki


End file.
